


VSMR

by renal_colada



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ASMR, Gen, Tingles, whisper videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renal_colada/pseuds/renal_colada
Summary: Eddie has to do research on an internet phenomenon, but Venom is impatient.





	VSMR

"Where," the blonde breathed, dragging the words out, "do you imagine yourself going?" The accent sounded Russian, and Eddie found himself distracted, looking for signs of the woman's origins in her face. Cheekbones? Telltale roots in that dyed hair?

"In your daydreams, in your fantasies. Are there mountains? Are there palm trees? Where are you?"

Not sitting here watching YouTube, Eddie thought.

On the screen, the blonde smiled and fanned out a handful of brochures on the desk in front of her. Paris. Malta. Costa Rica. Bhutan. Glossy, fascinating places, exotic and intriguing. Part of the package that had netted this video ... how many hits was it? Eddie glanced at the counter.

"Fuck me, two million? How is that possible?"

That question was at the root of the article Eddie was attempting to research, with a fair amount of befuddlement and eye rolling. A simple and straightforward assignment, nothing life-threatening. Just a reply from an editor to one of his usual pitch emails.

"Yeah yr ideas good BUT we need a thing on these whisper videos on Youtube ... have you seen them, WTF ... so popular & make so much money, need article by Tuesday, you on it?"

And that's how Eddie wound up spending his Saturday morning watching an hour-long video of a soft-spoken woman pretending to be a travel agent.

He stared in disbelief as the woman spent a full five minutes shuffling the brochures and tapping her fingernails on them.

Two million hits and counting.

Deep in his chest, on the left side, Eddie felt a familiar stirring. The uncoiling, the inner stretching of his symbiote waking up. Eddie couldn't help but picture a cat arching its back after a nap.

** It's ride day **

Eddie forced himself to keep watching the screen. The faux travel agent ruffled the pages of a Lonely Planet guidebook.

** Eddie it's ride day **

"Yeah, I heard you, bud."

** I don't know if you did because we are sitting here on the couch and not riding **

It'd been a rough week, with late nights and boring interviews and substandard food (including mashed potatoes made from powder in a _box_ , they'd barely managed to keep them down). Eddie had promised that once they'd gotten through to the weekend, they'd get out on the open road for the day. The two of them on his motorbike, just riding and riding, shaking off the San Fran fog and taking in warm air and the soothing rumble of the engine.

At least, that was the plan before this assignment landed in his inbox.

"The ride's still on. I've just gotta finish some research first. Then we can head out." Eddie tapped the keyboard, turning the volume up. The blonde stroked her fingers down a poster of Madrid, murmuring about first class amenities.

** What is this. Make her speak up **

"No, V, that's the thing. It's on purpose. She whispers. They all whisper. There's a shit-ton of these videos online and people fucking love them. And I gotta get a thing about it done for Tuesday."

Eddie felt a squirming in his shirt sleeve, and then Venom was out there with him, a tendril peeking out from the frayed cuff. Eddie picked up on the mix of emotions - part curiosity, part frustration and impatience. 

A pair of hollow white eyes bloomed on the end of the tentacle and squinted at the laptop screen, hovering just in front of the whispering woman.

**Eeuurrgh. She sounds like teeth.** The tentacle scrunched in on itself.  **Why do humans watch this**

"Dude, I have no idea. It's crazy. There was like half an hour of some girl just mumbling about what's in her makeup bag! It's supposed to make you feel a thing but I've been watching this shit for hours now and _nothing_."

**Feel what**  

"Uh, hang on." Eddie grabbed his phone and scrolled back through email threads. "Here we go - it's 'azmer'. 'Azmar'? 'Assmur'? Some tingly thing down the back of your head. From all the whispers."

They both watched the woman pull out a passport application form and begin tapping her pen against it, over and over.

**... how much more before riding**

"Hey, I wanna go just as much as you do. I just need to get an idea of the hook first, try to understand what people are getting out of this and why they've watched this bullshit like two million times."

** You said they feel the head tingle thing **

"Yeah, but I just sat through a bunch of these dumb things and _I_ didn't -"

Eddie's words cut off as the tentacle whipped back up into his sleeve, reeling back like a yo-yo on its string. Beneath his skin, he could feel the symbiote rippling, churning up his arm and neck, surging into his scalp.

"I - hey, what --" The prickles started, goosebumps on steroids down through his hair and into the nape of his neck. He gasped and nearly bit a hole in his lip.

The sensation flowed, cascading down his shoulders and backbone, running over the vertebrae like speed bumps. The rush of sparks and needles slammed into his tailbone and split, flooding down through both thighs, hundreds of electric bristles in his pores and hairs, flicking his knees out straight, seizing up both calves like rock, and finally crowding into all of his toes like a mass of buzzing bees, curling them in on themselves.

Eddie sat frozen, back bolt upright, legs splayed. He shuddered and gulped for air.

** There, is that enough head tingle for you, can we go now **

" ... I, um, yeah, it's ... " Eddie trailed off, staring at the YouTube blonde still beaming on the video. He wobbled to his feet. "Yeah, that's enough work for today. Let's go ride." From just behind his belt buckle, a dark tendril uncurled and snapped up his keys from the kitchen table, twirling them down its length toward him.

**Where do you imagine us going**

Deep in his belly, Eddie felt a warm bloom, like a smile.


End file.
